Secret Mannequin
by Cho Seo Ryun
Summary: Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan manekin/patung , memiliki kesempatan hidup seperti manusia biasa dan menemukan cinta sejati mereka. Check this out! Main pairing : YooSu with slight of YunJae. RnR okay? Shonen-Ai inside! Don't like Don't read!


**Secret Mannequin**

**A DBSK Fanfiction©**

**Disclaimer : Most of characters are belong to SM Entertainment with C-Jes Ent. The fic and story line are mine.**

**Pairing : YooSu (main) feat. YunJae**

**Warning : Full of Typo and OOC dan segala kejelekan lainnya. Don't like Don't read! No bashing, No flaming chara!**

**Rate : K+ - T**

**Wish you like it! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>- Yoochun POV -<strong>

Seoul - 4.30 A.M

"Ya! Changmin _palli ireona_! Kau juga Chun-ah!" Aku hanya mendesis mendengar suara _hyung_-ku yang satu ini. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi semakin cerewet. Apa dampak kelelahan ya? Atau karena tidak punya pacar? _Molla_.

"_Ne_, Yunho _hyung_" jawabku pelan.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tahu kan jadwal kita padat. Kau mau presiden kita itu marah? Changmin-ah!"

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil dan segera merapikan diriku. Ya, kami memang tiga _namja _terkenal yang merupakan anggota _boyband _YCY (anggep aja ada ya ^^ #maksa) bentukan SM Entertainment. Aku sendiri adalah anggota yang kata orang tampan, Park Yoochun _imnida_. Dan yang tadi itu Jung Yunho, sang leader kami yang menawan. Dan satu anggota lagi, si _maknae _Shim Changmin.

"Yoochun-ah, bisa kau temani aku nanti sehabis _rehearsal_?" tanya Yunho _hyung _saat aku membuka pintu dorm kami.

Aku menoleh kearahnya. "Memangnya kemana, _hyung_?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Aku mengernyit saat ia tersenyum misterius.

"_Arra…_"

Tak berapa lama derap kaki terdengar dari tangga. "_Hyung-nim_, ayo berangkat~!"

"Kau habis darimana saja sih _maknae_?" tanya Yunho _hyung_ kesal.

Changminnie hanya tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu _hyung_, aku baru saja menelpon salah satu teman favoritku!"

"Siapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Restoran _jajjangmyun_!" Aku dan _hyung_-ku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawabannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo berangkat" ucap Yunho-_hyung_.

- Time Skip –

Setelah beberapa jam _rehearsal_, akhirnya tiba waktunya bagi kami beristirahat. Terkadang aku merasa jenuh dan lelah dengan pekerjaan seperti ini. Untuk beristirahat saja susah, apalagi bertemu keluarga.

"Chun-ah, ayo pergi!" seru Yunho _hyung_ seraya menarik tanganku.

"_Hyung_, tak bisakah kita beristirahat sebentar?" keluhku.

"Tidak Yoochun-ah. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu suatu tempat dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Aku hanya dapat menurut padanya. Leader kami memang agak keras kepala.

"Nah! Ini dia!" seru Yunho _hyung _senang. Aku memandangi toko ini sejenak.

**- End of Yoochun POV –**

"Toko baju? Yah! Kau benar _hyung_ aku sangat menyukainya!" seru Yoochun antusias.

Yunho menggeleng. "_Ani_, ini toko manekin tahu."

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau menyeretku hanya untuk datang ke toko patung?" tanya Yoochun.

"_Shut up_ Yoochun-ah! Ini toko manekin, bukan toko patung" balas Yunho.

"Lalu apa bedanya, _hyung_? Bukankah manekin itu patung?"

"Jelas beda. Manekin jauh lebih manis dan terlihat nyata" ucap Yunho sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam toko.

Dua lelaki tampan itu mengelilingi toko yang sepenuhnya berisi manekin yang memang terlihat begitu hidup. Tak jarang decak kagum keluar dari bibir dua _namja _itu, terutama Yunho.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tegur seorang _ahjumma _pemilik toko.

"_Ne ahjumma_, bisa kau tunjukkan koleksi manekin yang paling menarik?" tanya Yunho antusias.

"Baiklah, ikut aku…" jawab sang _ahjumma_ sambil menuntun mereka ke deretan manekin yang berada di bagian belakang.

"Wah!" Yunho menganga lebar saat melihat salah satu manekin yang terlihat sangat cantik. Sungguh pose yang sangat tidak pantas untuk diperlihatkan oleh seorang idola.

Yoochun awalnya terlihat ogah-ogahan saat mengikuti Yunho, namun tidak kali ini. Mata nya tertuju pada salah satu manekin imut dengan mata kecil yang terlihat ceria.

"_Kyeopta_…" pujinya.

Ia tersadar dari lamunan nya saat Yunho berteriak senang. "_Ahjumma_! Aku mau beli yang ini! Tolong antarkan ke dorm kami, ya?"

"_Hyung_, untuk apa kau beli manekin seperti itu?" protes Yoochun. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia juga ingin membeli manekin yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja karena manekin yang itu sangat cantik, lagipula aku butuh hiburan. Wah! Yang ini juga cantik!"

"Hei! Dia punyaku tahu!" Sergah Yoochun.

Yunho mengernyit heran. "Kau mau membelinya juga? Bukankah tadi kau protes?"

"Ya, dia punyaku, tapi aku tak berniat membeli manekin ini."

"Aish… Kau bohong… _Ahjumma _yang ini juga ya!" teriak Yunho.

"_Hyung_!" Yoochun terlihat ingin protes lagi.

"Sudahlah, Yoochun-ah. Aku tau kau juga ingin manekin itu" ucap Yunho kalem.

**At Dorm**

Yoochun sedari tadi hanya memandangi manekin imut tersebut. Berbeda sekali dengan Yunho yang langsung memeluk manekin yang ia beli.

"Huh… Aku bahkan tidak mengerti, harus diapakan patung ini" keluhnya.

"Lebih baik, aku segera tidur" ucapnya. Ia berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan terlelap begitu saja. Ia tak menyadari sepasang mata kecil menatapnya teduh.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya saat secercah cahaya mentari menembus bilik jendela nya. Ia menangkap bayangan sesosok _namja_ yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_!" sapa orang itu. Yoochun hanya bisa mengernyit heran sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pijakan manekin yang telah kosong.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Oh iya, _joneun _Kim Junsu _imnida_!" seru sang lelaki imut.

Yoochun membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi.

"A-apa k-kau patung itu?" tanyanya.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hei aku bukan patung, aku manekin."

Sejenak kemudian. "Waaaa~!" Ia berteriak keras dan berlari keluar kamarnya.

Ternyata Yunho juga berteriak tak kalah kerasnya dan berlari menuruni tangga dorm mereka yang luas itu.

"Yunho-ssi! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Apa yang aneh sih?" Yunho menatap orang itu horror sebelum menghampiri Yoochun.

"_Hyung_, i-itu kan manekin mu yang kemarin?" tanya Yoochun horror. Yunho bungkam seribu bahasa dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Kau Yoochun-ssi kan? Kenapa lari? Aku kan manekin-mu!" Junsu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Manekin mu juga bisa berbicara?" tanya Yunho diiringi anggukan dari _dongsaeng_ nya.

"Hei! Kau siapa? Jangan dekati Yunho-ku!" seru salah satu manekin yang sedari tadi mengejar Yunho.

"Jaejoong _hyung_! Gyaaa! Akhirnya kita hidup!" seru Junsu senang. Ia menghambur ke pelukan si manekin bernama Jaejoong.

"Ne, Su-ie. Kita harus berterima kasih pada mereka. Eum, kau tau siapa dia?" tunjuk Jaejoong tepat kearah Yoochun.

Junsu tersenyum manis. "Dia Yoochun-ssi, dia yang menolongku."

"_Arasseo_. Kenapa wajah kalian begitu sih?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, di belakang sofa. "Sebenarnya kalian ini makhluk apa?"

"Kami manekin yang memiliki kelebihan. Hanya dapat hidup saat ia dimiliki oleh seseorang yang tulus memilikinya. Terima kasih telah menolongku, Yunho-ssi" jawab Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"_Gomawo_, Yoochun-ssi. Kau benar-benar baik" ucap Junsu. Ia tersenyum ceria memandang Yoochun.

"_Cheonmaneyo_." Saking terpesonanya raut ketakutan itu hilang dari wajah Yoochun dan Yunho. Mereka ikut tersenyum tulus pada dua manekin yang tiba-tiba hidup.

"Sekarang kami boleh kan tinggal bersama kalian? Aku janji akan melakukan apapun untuk tuan ku Yunho!" ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Tentu. Asal kau benar-benar melakukan apapun untukku." Yunho tersenyum misterius. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"_Hyung_, kau benar-benar akan membiarkan mereka tinggal disini? Bagaimana jika manajer tau? Dan bagaimana dengan Changmin?" tanya Yoochun.

"_Hyung_! Aku lapar!" Terdengar langkah kaki yang diduga berasal dari si _maknae _dari lantai dua.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dan Junsu secara bergantian. "_Nuguseyo_?"

"Junsu _imnida_, dan ini _hyung_ ku, Jaejoong. Boleh kami tinggal disini?" tanya Junsu ramah.

"Ah tentu saja, yang penting kalian bisa masak. Oh iya, kalian cukup cantik untuk jadi pacar Yunho _hyung_ dan Yoochun _hyung_. Aku merestui kalian" ucap Changmin panjang lebar. Seketika hal itu membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong ber-_blushing _ria.

"_Gamsahamnida_ atas bantuanmu. Lalu kau ingin aku masakkan sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Tentu _umma_. Aku ingin _galbi_! Kau baik sekali _umma_!" seru Changmin riang.

"Eh, _umma_?"

"Iya, kau kan pacarnya Yunho _hyung_ yang merupakan sosok _appa_. Jadi kau adalah _umma _kami sekarang!" serunya.

"_Ne_, Changmin-ssi" balas Jaejoong.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong kaget. "Kau kenal aku? Bahkan aku belum memperkenalkan diriku."

"Tentu. Kau kan terkenal" ujar Jaejoong.

"Iya juga ya hehe…"

"Mereka cepat akrab ya… Nah, sekarang apa lagi yang perlu ditakutkan, Chun-ah?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang tiba-tiba merenung.

"Kurasa tidak ada _hyung_…"

"Baiklah. Beruntung hari ini kita libur, aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama manekin baruku yang cantik!" seru Yunho senang.

Kini tinggal dua sejoli, Yoochun dan Junsu yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Hei! Bolehkah aku mengenal orang yang menolongku?" tanya Junsu, memulai pembicaraan.

Yoochun menatap mata Junsu hangat. "Aku Park Yoochun. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tinggal bersama dua temanku. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim Junsu."

Junsu terkesima melihat sosok _namja_ tampan dihadapannya ini. Ia sangat senang orang yang menolongnya adalah seorang lelaki yang baik seperti ini. "_Ne_, senang berkenalan denganmu Chunnie!"

"Chunnie?"

Junsu tersenyum ceria. "Iya, boleh kan kupanggil Chunnie?"

"Hmm… Terserah kau saja. Jujur aku terkejut saat melihat kau bisa berbicara. Apa semua manekin seperti itu? Dan sebenarnya siapa Jaejoong itu?" tanya Yoochun.

"Hehe… Maaf, aku tidak akan mengejutkanmu lagi. Iya, tapi beberapa manekin hanya dapat hidup di waktu malam hari atau ketika suatu tempat sedang kosong. Jaejoong _hyung_ itu teman seperjuanganku" jawabnya.

Yoochun memandangi Junsu lekat-lekat. "Apa kau selalu tersenyum seperti itu pada semua orang?"

"Tentu saja! Memang kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Raut wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi agak tidak suka. "Karena sekarang kau sudah jadi manusia, jangan terlalu sering tersenyum seperti itu pada semua orang. Kau hanya boleh menunjukkan senyumanmu itu pada orang-orang terdekatmu. Dan aku suka senyummu…" ucapnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas kata-kata nya yang cenderung aneh.

Pipi Junsu bersemu merah. Ia suka saat seseorang memperhatikannya. "Iya, aku hanya akan menunjukkan senyumku yang terbaik ketika bersama Chunnie saja."

Yoochun terdiam sejenak lalu membalas senyuman Junsu. "Kau pintar. Ayo jalan-jalan, kebetulan aku sedang bosan. Akan kutunjukkan tempat-tempat kesukaanku."

"_Arraya_!" Junsu berlari mengikuti Yoochun.

...

Sekarang Junsu dan Yoochun telah berada di pusat distrik Myeongdong. Junsu terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika ia membuat bola salju dan melemparkannya kearah Yoochun. Topi kupluk dan baju rajutan yang dipinjamkan Yoochun, membuatnya semakin terlihat imut.

"Eu kyang kyang~! Chunnie kena!" serunya senang. Suara tawanya terdengar seperti lumba-lumba.

Kilatan humor terlihat di bola mata Yoochun. "Kau! Beraninya! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Ya! Coba kejar aku!" Junsu berlari diatas gundukan salju yang lumayan tebal.

"Su! Hati-hati!" Ujar Yoochun. Tak lama kemudian, hal yang dipikirkannya pun terjadi, Junsu terpeleset dan jatuh dengan bunyi bedebum yang keras.

Junsu meringis pelan sebelum Yoochun membantunya duduk. "Sudah kubilang kan?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ung~ Maaf, Chunnie" ujar Junsu, sedih.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Ayo kita pergi, kita harus cari kasur untukmu dan Jaejoong. Kau tidak mau kan tidur di lantai?"

Junsu mengangguk antusias saat menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun. "Oke!"

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri deretan toko yang berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan. Tak jarang Junsu berhenti hanya untuk menatap manekin yang menjadi objek pajangan beberapa toko.

"Kenapa?" Yoochun memandangi wajah imut Junsu yang terlihat sedih.

"Dia bilang, ia sedih karena tidak bisa bebas sepertiku."

Yoochun menepuk pucuk kepala Junsu pelan. "Suatu hari dia akan bebas sepertimu. Kau jangan sedih."

"_Ne_!" Senyum ceria lagi-lagi terlukis diwajah Junsu.

"Ayo! Kau harus pilih baju kesukaanmu hmm?"

Junsu mengangguk dan mereka pun memilih beberapa barang yang Junsu butuhkan.

Yoochun dan Junsu kembali menelusuri jalanan Myeongdong dengan bergandengan tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Kau lapar? Mau mengunjungi K-Pop cafe? Kudengar cafe itu baru saja dibuka" usul Yoochun.

"Eum, iya. Terima kasih, Chunnie baik sekali." Ucapan Junsu sukses membuat pipi Yoochun bersemu merah.

Saat memasuki cafe minimalis nan indah itu, bibir Junsu tak henti mengeluarkan kalimat pujian.

"Chunnie! Itu Yunho _hyung_, Changmin, dan dirimu! Kalian tampan sekali!" ucap Junsu histeris saat memandang foto tiga idola tampan yang terpajang manis di pojok cafe.

"Ya, itu kami. _Gomawo_ atas pujianmu."

Junsu menyeruput susu coklatnya. "Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kalian adalah idola. Wah! Fans mu banyak sekali!" Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya. Beberapa wanita berteriak histeris, mengingat ia tidak menggunakan penyamaran apapun kecuali kaca mata berlensa beningnya.

"Kuceritakan pun untuk apa, kalau kau langsung terjerat pesonaku dan menjadi fans ku" godanya.

Pipi _chubby_ Junsu bersemu. "Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan. Tapi kau memang tampan, Chunnie!" Lelaki imut itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"_Oppa_..." Sontak Yoochun dan Junsu menoleh keasal suara.

"Gahee?" Ucap Yoochun pelan.

"_Oppa_, sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Aku merindukanmu" ucap wanita cantik itu.

Junsu memasang wajah bingung.

"_Oppa_, siapa dia?" tanya Gahee. Dari suaranya, terdengar ia sangat tidak suka.

Yoochun menghela nafas berat. "Gahee, dia Junsu, adik sepupuku. Dan Junsu-yah, ini salah satu personil After School, Park Gahee" Ucapnya sedikit berbohong.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Gahee _noona_!" sapa Junsu senang. Gahee hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil.

"Bisakah kita kembali bersama?" tanya wanita itu langsung ke topik pembicaraan.

Yoochun terlihat bimbang, raut kecewa masih terpatri di wajah tampannya. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"_Oppa_, aku masih mencintaimu." Yoochun tersentak dengan pernyataan Gahee. Junsu hanya memandang mereka bingung. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu sekarang" ucap Yoochun ragu.

"Su, ayo pulang. _Hyung_-mu akan marah kalau aku mengajakmu pergi terlalu lama." Ia menarik tangan Junsu kuat dan meninggalkan cafe itu, menghiraukan teriakan Gahee yang memanggil namanya.

...

"Chunnie! Sa-sakit!" rintih Junsu. Perlahan genggaman tangan Yoochun melemah.

Yoochun memandang pergelangan tangan _namja_ imut itu yang terlihat memerah. "_Mian_ Junsu-yah. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Hmm.. Tak apa. Sebenarnya Gahee itu siapa, Chunnie? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih?" Junsu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Dia mantan kekasihku dan cinta pertamaku."

"Cinta? Apa itu cinta?" tanya Junsu polos.

"Kau tak tahu?" Yoochun mengernyitkan dahi. Sementara Junsu menggeleng pelan.

"... Yasudahlah, kau tak perlu tau."

"Eh? Ayo beritahu aku Chunnie! Yah! Kau pelit sekali!" seru Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Yoochun yang saat ini sedang tertawa.

"Ya! Su-ie darimana saja kau?" Junsu yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh. Ia tidak sadar saat ini ia telah berada tepat di depan _dorm_.

"Ia hanya jalan-jalan denganku..." sambung Yoochun.

"Hmm... Aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya, jadi tolong jaga dia."

"Ya. Aku pasti menjaganya. Kau benar-benar tipikal seorang _umma_ haha..." ucap Yoochun. Raut khawatir Jaejoong berganti dengan tawa lembutnya.

"Nah, ayo masuk. Aku sudah siapkan makan malam untuk kalian."

Di ruang makan sudah terlihat Yunho yang duduk tenang dan Changmin yang sedang memukulkan sendok dan garpunya bersamaan.

"_Hyung_! Bisa kalian cepat sedikit? Aku sudah lapar!" seru sang _maknae_ gusar.

"Ya Changmin-ah. Nah, selamat makan semuanya!" seru sang _umma_, Jaejoong.

Yunho berdecak kagum. "_Masshita_! Kau benar-benar berbakat. Bahkan untuk ukuran manekin."

"_Gomawo~_" jawab Jaejoong manis.

"Setelah ini kalian harus cepat tidur ya. Besok, Changmin, Yoochun dan aku sepertinya mendapat jadwal full time. Kalian tak apa kan walau kami tinggal sendirian?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Tentu, kami kan _namja_..." balas Jaejoong diiringi anggukan.

Senyum mengejek terlukis diwajah tampan Yunho. "Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Kau kan _namja_ cantik."

"Yun~!" Protes orang yang baru saja diejek. Yunho melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping manekin nya itu dan berjalan menuju kamar 'mereka'.

"Kau tau mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Yoochun heran pada Changmin.

"Hmm... Aku tidak tau. Wajar kan kalau hal seperti itu dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Justru kalian yang aneh, tak pernah bermesraan." Ejek Changmin.

"Yah kau! Kami ini belum pacaran tahu!" seru Yoochun yang tentunya tidak akan di dengar oleh Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kkk~ Wajahmu lucu sekali." Yoochun memandang kesal Junsu yang sedang tertawa.

"Aish… Jangan tertawa Junsu-yah. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Yunho _hyung_ dan Jaejoong _hyung_ baru kenal tadi pagi, dan mereka langsung ber-akting seperti sepasang kekasih?"

Junsu menggeleng. "Kurasa mereka tidak sedang ber-akting Yoochunnie."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"_Feeling_ seorang manekin..." Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya… ya… Terserah apa katamu. Ayo tidur."

Junsu menapakkan kaki kedalam kamar Yoochun yang lumayan lebar.

"Waa! Lembut sekali! _Gomawo _Yoochunnie!" _Namja_ bersuara nyaring bak lumba-lumba itu melompat keatas kasur berukuran _queen size _dan berguling layaknya seekor kucing peliharaan.

Yoochun tersenyum tulus melihat kelakuannya. "_Cheonmaneyo_ Su-yah. Cepatlah tidur, kau sudah bermain seharian."

"Tuhan, terima kasih. Kau telah hidupkan aku dan telah izinkan aku bertemu salah satu malaikatmu, Park Yoochun" ucapnya pelan. Ia tersenyum manis dan mendekati Yoochun yang sudah terlelap. Ia mencium Yoochun, meski hanya dipipi.

…

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama. Para manajer dan para fans juga sudah tahu keberadaan Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong di dorm tiga _namja _tampan itu. Bahkan para fans terlihat _excited_ saat sang leader Yunho memperkenalkan Junsu dan Jaejoong.

"Kyaaaa~! Tampan sekali!"

"Mereka beruntung dapat tinggal bersama _uri oppa_!"

"Mengapa mereka tidak dimasukkan kedalam grup saja?"

Begitulah komentar para fans saat melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka semakin dekat. Junsu selalu menuruti semua perkataan Yoochun. Entah itu ikut pergi bersamanya, atau hanya sekedar nonton film bersama. Begitu juga dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Dua sejoli ini selalu bersama, dimana ada Yunho disitu pasti ada Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, akhir-akhir ini kau dan Yunho _hyung_ terlihat semakin dekat. Apa benar kalian punya hubungan khusus?" Saat ini dua manekin manis itu tengah menyiapkan _cake _dan beberapa kue kering untuk tiga orang idola yang memiliki jadwal syuting CF.

Jaejoong memandang Junsu lekat. "Kalau kubilang iya, bagaimana?"

"Jadi kau dan dia sepasang kekasih sungguhan?"

"Kekasih? Kurasa belum Su-ie, kami hanya berteman dekat."

"Ah… _Arasseo_. Oh iya _hyung_, apa kau pernah merasakan cinta? Cinta itu benda seperti apa _hyung_?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu cinta. Menurut film yang pernah kutonton bersama Yunho, cinta itu adalah suatu perasaan kasih sayang tulus yang ada di dalam hatimu" jawab Jaejoong. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Eum begitu ya… _Gomawo_ penjelasannya! Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin tahu apa artinya cinta, sebab mantan kekasih Chunnie pernah berkata kalau dia mencintai Yoochun" ucap Junsu.

"_Ne, arraya_… Tapi jangan selalu berkata 'aku mencintaimu' pada setiap orang, nanti orang itu bisa salah paham, _ne_?" Junsu mengangguk mantap.

"Su, kau sedang apa disitu? Ayo ikut aku. Oh iya Yunho _hyung_ mencarimu, Jae _hyung_." Yoochun berdiri di ambang pintu dan menarik tangan Junsu untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa mereka sadari Jaejoong tersenyum melihat perlakuan Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Su-ie, nanti jangan lupa bawa bekalnya ya!" seru Jaejoong.

"Iya, _hyung_!"

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tegur seorang Jung Yunho yang telah berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku. Tidak, hanya senang saja…"

"Senang karena aku ada disini?" goda Yunho.

"Tentu saja bukan. Sudahlah, cepat siap-siap. Syuting kalian akan dimulai sebentar lagi tahu."

"_Ne_, dasar cerewet!" ejek Yunho. Ia merangkul pundak Jaejoong dan mengajaknya keluar.

Sekarang Yoochun menuntun Junsu masuk kedalam ruang musik. Terpajang jelas _grand piano _hitamyang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Yoochun mengambil posisi di depan piano. Ia menepuk bagian kursi disebelahnya yang masih kosong, mengisyaratkan Junsu untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Jari-jari nya menekan tuts-tuts piano itu, memainkan sebuah lagu ciptaannya. Alunan melodi indah yang mengalun lembut, perlahan membuat Junsu terhanyut dalam dunia fantasinya.

"Su? _Gwenchana_?" Teguran Yoochun menyadarkan lamunan nya.

"Eh? Iya. Permainan pianonya bagus sekali. Kau memang berbakat." Ucap Junsu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sudah menunjukkan kemampuanku bermain piano, tapi kau belum pernah menunjukkan kelebihanmu padaku…"

"Tapi aku tak bisa bermain piano sepertimu." Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

Yoochun tersenyum manis padanya. "Bagaimana kalau bernyanyi? Mau kan? _Jebal_, bernyanyilah hanya untukku."

"A-ah baiklah jika i-itu maumu, Chunnie" ucapnya gugup. Ia mulai menyanyikan beberapa bait lagubertemakan cinta. Suara lembutnya mengisi ruangan tersebut, sekaligus semakin menghangatkan suasana. Irama yang keluar dari bibirnya mengalun bagaikan irama lagu dari sebuah kotak musik.

**- Junsu POV –**

Aku masih bernyanyi sambil menutup mataku, takut melihat ekspresi Yoochunnie saat mendengar suaraku.

'_Uri saranghaeyo seulpeum oneul sesangeso, uri…_' Setelah lirik terakhir kunyanyikan, perlahan aku mulai membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan bersiap menerima apapun komentarnya.

Aku terdiam saat ia menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Jantungku sedari tadi berdetak kencang, bahkan aku merasakan suhu tubuhku meninggi. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Yo-yoochunnie?" tegurku padanya yang masih menatapku. "_Mianhae_ jika menurutmu suaraku aneh hehe… Kata Jaejoong _hyung_, suaraku nyaring seperti lumba-lumba loh!"

"Suaramu bagus kok. Indah sekali. Tapi memang benar suaramu seperti lumba-lumba haha…" ucapnya seraya tertawa.

"_Jinjja_? Haha! Tapi aku ini lumba-lumba istimewa tahu. Lumba-lumba yang bisa kenal dan dekat dengan seorang idola." Aku menunjukkan senyum manisku padanya, sekaligus berusaha menutupi perasaan aneh tadi.

Ia kembali menatap mataku lekat, namun kali ini kedua tangan lembutnya menangkup wajahku. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Ya, kau memang lumba-lumba istimewa. Kau istimewa karena keberadaan lumba-lumba sepertimu mampu membuatku tersenyum setiap hari. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah mengirimkan lumba-lumba manis ini. Dan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kim Junsu _sa_-"

"Yoochun-ah! Junsu-yah! Ayo cepat!" Aku menoleh keasal suara. Kulihat Yunho _hyung_, Jaejoong _hyung_, dan Changmin telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu sambil menatap kami kaget.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Yunho _hyung_.

"Yoochun _hyung_ mau mencium Junsu _hyung_, ya?" Kali ini Changmin yang angkat bicara dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Yoochunnie. Aku hanya terkikik kecil karena adegan itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, Min. Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Aku tidak ingin kalian menyalahkanku jika manajer mengamuk." Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku disini bersama Jaejoong _hyung_.

"Su-ie, kenapa wajahmu merah? Ia tidak macam-macam padamu kan?"

"_Mwo_? Te-tentu saja ti-tidak _hyung_. Aish! Ayo kita juga bergegas, _hyung_" ucapku seraya menarik lengannya.

…

"Uwow! Indah sekali!" Changmin bersorak gembira.

Saat ini kami tengah berada di kawasan Slow City Hadong. Tempat yang digunakan untuk syuting CF kali ini. Aku dan Jae _hyung_ sedang menyiapkan beberapa makanan yang tadi telah kami siapkan di _dorm_.

"Su-ie, pastikan _cake_-nya tidak hancur. Bawalah dengan benar, dan jangan dimakan! Aku akan memastikan kimbbapp yang kita buat tidak hancur. Tunggu disini ya."

"Oke boss! Tentu saja aku tidak akan memakannya…" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong _hyung _terlihat seperti seorang manajer pribadi, dan aku sebagai asisten-nya.

"Junsu-yah, kau lihat Jae?" tanya Yunho _hyung_ padaku. Aku mengarahkan telunjukku kearah van.

"_Gamsahamnida_." Yunho _hyung_ berlari kencang, seakan-akan ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Yunho _hyung_ selalu mencari Jaejoong _hyung _dimanapun ia berada.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang make-up. Aku yakin Changmin akan mencari makanan kesayangannya beberapa menit lagi.

'Bruk!'

"Aww!" Aku meringis. Betapa cerobohnya kau Kim Junsu, bisa-bisanya menabrak orang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya orang yang kutabrak tadi.

"_Ne, jeongmal mianhae_!" Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang kutabrak. "Loh, Gahee _noona_?"

Ia tersenyum manis padaku. "_Gwenchana_. Eum, siapa namamu? Maaf aku lupa."

"Aku Kim Junsu. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau benar-benar sepupunya Yoochun _oppa_? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu selain pertemuan kita yang waktu itu? Aku kebetulan sedang menikmati liburan bersama member lain disini. Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya seraya membantuku merapikan kotak kue yang aku bawa.

Aku mengangguk, meskipun harus sedikit berbohong. "Iya, aku sepupunya. Dulu aku tinggal di Jepang. Aku sedang menemani Yoochun _hyung_ syuting CF."

"Kalau tak keberatan, bisa kita berbicara berdua?"

"Tentu _noona_." Aku berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

Selama beberapa menit ini kami terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tanpa ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan.

"Yoochun _oppa_ tak pernah bercerita tentangku?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk sejenak. "Ia bilang kau adalah cinta pertamanya dan mantan kekasihnya. _Mian noona_, sebenarnya kenapa hubungan kalian bisa berakhir?"

Ia tersenyum miris. Dapat kulihat kilat matanya berubah menjadi lebih sedih dan ada kekecewaan terlukis disana. "Hmm… Iya benar, aku memang mantan kekasihnya yang jahat. Kami putus hanya karena keegoisanku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat baik. Ia selalu mencoba mengerti perasaanku. Meskipun dia sering digosipkan dekat dengan wanita lain, tapi hal itu tak pernah terbukti. Hingga akhirnya kepercayaanku melemah dan mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya, hanya karena salah satu gosip murahan itu" ucapnya. Air matanya menetes sedikit demi sedikit dari kedua kelopak matanya yang cantik itu.

"Aku turut menyesal, _noona_. Maaf karena telah menanyakan ini padamu" ucapku. Aku dapat merasakan perasaannya saat ini.

"_Gwenchana_. Junsu-ssi, jangan sampai kau menyesal seperti aku. Kau harus menjaga orang yang paling berharga bagimu" ucapnya.

"Nah, bisakah kau tunjukkan padaku dimana tempat Yoochun _oppa _berada?"

"Aku tidak tahu _noona_. Setauku tadi dia di ruang make-up artis" ucap Junsu.

"_Gomawo_!" Ia berlari meninggalkan aku sendiri.

'Kau harus menjaga orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu.' Kalimat it uterus terngiang dikepalaku. Ya, aku akan menjaganya. Orang paling berharga dihidupku.

**- End of Junsu POV –**

Junsu hendak mencari ruangan dimana Yoochun berada untuk memberikan kue yang ia bawa, namun teriakan beberapa orang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyaaa! Ayo terima!" Suara beberapa gadis terdengar begitu histeris. Akhirnya _namja _imut bersuara lumba-lumba itu memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong. Aku jatuh cinta padamu semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu malaikat sepertimu. Maukah kau menjadi seseorang yang paling berharga di kehidupanku? _Saranghaeyo_!" Ternyata sesuatu yang membuat keributan itu berasal dari pernyataan cinta Jung Yunho. Para fangirls itu semakin histeris saat Yunho berlutut sambil memegang sebuket bunga mawar merah.

Jaejoong tersenyum haru. Kedua mata bulatnya berlinang. "_Ne_, Jung Yunho. _Nado saranghaeyo_…" Teriakan kembali terdengar seiring dua _namja _itu berpelukan mesra. Junsu hanya memandang kedua _hyung_-nya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya! Selamat menempuh hidup baru Yunho _hyung_, Jae _hyung_!" serunya ceria.

"Kami belum menikah Su-ie. Kata-katamu aneh sekali…" ucap Jaejoong mnginterupsi kalimat Junsu.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian akan menikah dini, ya kan Yunho _hyung_? Bahkan fans-fans Yunho _hyung_ sudah merestuimu. Ah, pasangan serasi!"

Yunho mengeluarkan senyum karismatiknya. "Tentu Junsu-yah. Asal Kim Junsu _uri little dolphin _ini juga merestui kami" ucapnya.

"Pasti kurestui _hyung_! Ah, ngomong-ngomong kalian tahu dimana Yoochunnie?"

"Yoochun sedang ada wawancara sekarang, kau bisa menemaninya di aula utama" ucap Yunho. Junsu mengangguk kecil sebelum pergi ke aula utama.

"Apa saat ini ada seseorang yang sedang anda sukai Yoochun-ssi?" tanya seorang wartawan. Junsu berhenti tepat dibelakang tembok. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Ya."

"Bisa kau deskripsikan bagaimana orangnya?"

"Dia cantik, manis, dan baik. Ia selalu membuatku nyaman jika berada disisinya" ucap Yoochun.

"Dia _namja _atau _yeoja_?" tanya wartawan itu tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Yoochun terdiam tanpa ada keinginan menjawabnya. "Bisakah kau mengganti pertanyaannya?"

"Baiklah. Apa dia Kim Junsu? Seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat denganmu. Beberapa gambar kalian sedang jalan bersama pun membuktikan adanya hubungan khusus antara kalian. Apa itu benar?" tanya salah satu wartawan lain yang tak kalah mengejutkan.

Yoochun terdiam sejenak. 'Pikirkan semua kata-katamu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan seseorang, apalagi wartawan. Karena jawabanmu bisa saja merusak citra keartisanmu.' Ia mengingat ucapan manajernya sebelum menghadiri wawancara itu.

"Tentu saja bukan. Dia adalah figur seorang adik bagiku. Kami hanya saling berteman, tidak lebih. Aku tidak menyimpan perasaan padanya" ucap Yoochun enteng. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang ia bicarakan sedang mendengarkan perkataannya.

Sementara itu Junsu berusaha kuat menahan rasa sakitnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan bibirnya yang merah semakin bertambah merah karena digigit. Tak lama setelah itu pertahanannya runtuh juga. Butiran bening itu tak mampu ditahannya. Tetesan air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Nah, terima kasih atas waktu anda Yoochun-ssi. Semoga sukses" ucap para wartawan tadi.

Sadar bahwa wawancara itu telah selesai, Junsu memutuskan untuk berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Ia menjatuhkan kotak kue kering yang dibawanya untuk Yoochun dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Yoochun yang kebetulan melewati tempat tadi mengambil kotak kue yang setengah isi nya itu telah tumpah. "Ini milik siapa?"

Ia mengamati beberapa kue kering itu, terutama yang berbentuk hati, karena terdapat tulisan disana. Beberapa menit kemudian ia menyadari siapa pemilik dari kue-kue tersebut.

"Junsu…" Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi panik seketika.

"_Oppa_…" tegur seseorang. Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Gahee berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Sungguh kata-kata yang tak terduga. Kau tahu, sejak tadi ia berdiri disini sambil membawakan kue itu untukmu. Aku memang masih mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya begitu saja" ucap Gahee tegas.

"Aku tau dia bukan adik sepupumu, seperti yang kau bilang. Dia sangat mencintaimu,_oppa_. Kau pasti tahu reaksinya seperti apa saat mendengar kalimatmu tadi." Gahee mencibir pelan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Yoochun yang mengerti akan maksud perkataan Gahee, mencoba berlari dan mencari Junsu.

…

"Hiks… Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasakan sakit disini _hyung_" ucap Junsu sambil menangis sesenggukan. Ia menepuk bagian dadanya yang terasa sakit seperti ditusuk puluhan jarum. Saat ini ia sedang menangis dipelukan Jaejoong. Tadinya Junsu ingin pulang sendirian ke dorm, namun Jaejoong yang khawatir akan keadaan Junsu ikut menemaninya.

Jaejoong ikut menitikkan air mata. Ia sungguh tidak tahan melihat adik tersayangnya ini menangis. "Sudahlah Su-ie, dia pasti tak bermaksud begitu."

"_Hyung_, aku… aku merasakan sakit saat dia bilang dia tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku. Apa ini cinta _hyung_?" tanya Junsu.

"_Ne_, kau mencintainya" ucap Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan Junsu.

"Tapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan,_hyung_. Dia benar-benar menganggapku sebagai adiknya." Junsu tersenyum getir sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya dan terdiam lumayan lama.

"Su! Yah! Kim Junsu! Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong menggoyangkan tubuh Junsu. Ia tercekat saat merasakan sekujur tubuh Junsu mengeras dan menjadi lebih dingin. Ya, Junsu merubah dirinya kembali menjadi manekin.

Jaejoong menangis sambil terus menggenggam tangan dingin Junsu. "Kenapa kau memilih jalan seperti ini? Kembalilah Su-ie!"

"Jae _hyung_…" Jaejoong menoleh keasal suara. Dapat dilihat Yoochun dan Yunho memandangnya panik.

Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Ya! Kim Junsu! Bangun! Kau lihat Yoochun ada disini sekarang. Kau bisa nyatakan perasaanmu padanya sekarang!" serunya frustasi. Ia tidak menghiraukan kehadiran dua _namja _dibelakangnya.

"Sudahlah Jae, percayalah ia tidak akan meninggalkanmu…" ucap Yunho seraya memeluk Jaejoong nya yang menangis frustasi. Ia membawa Jaejoong ke kamar mereka dan meninggalkan Yoochun sendirian.

Yoochun memandang Junsu yang telah berubah kembali menjadi manekin, kemudian membawa Junsu ke kamarnya.

Ia mendudukkan Junsu di pinggir kasurnya. "Maafkan aku…" lirihnya.

"Kau pasti pura-pura menjadi patung kan? Kau ingin membohongiku, hey Kim Junsu?" ucapnya lagi.

"Bangunlah. Cepat bangun! Sadarlah Kim Junsu!" serunya, kali ini diikuti isak tangis. Namun Junsu yang ada dihadapannya hanyalah seorang manekin tak bernyawa.

…

**- Time Skip –**

Sudah seminggu lamanya Junsu menjadi manekin. Seminggu penuh pula para fans dan juga Changmin menanyakan keberadaan Junsu. Namun Yunho hanya menjawab 'Junsu sedang sakit parah' atau 'Junsu tidak boleh keluar, karena sedang sakit.'

Meskipun begitu, tak ada yang boleh masuk ke kamar Yoochun dimana seorang Junsu berada, tak terkecuali Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Changmin. Yoochun selalu berusaha membangunkan _namja_ imut itu. Puluhan kata maaf tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, maaf telah membohongimu. Maaf telah berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya jika hal itu membuatmu sakit" ucapnya.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan kecil nan halus milik Junsu. Kristal-kristal bening berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

"_Saranghae_…" Ucapan terakhir sebelum ia nekat mencium bibir sang manekin. Ia berharap Junsu akan hidup setelah ini, tapi ternyata tidak.

"Kenapa kau tidak bangun juga? Aku harus melakukan apa lagi?" Ia memeluk tubuh Junsu erat dan menangis frustasi.

"Yoo…"

"… Chun" Bisikan itu terdengar di telinga Yoochun, seiring tubuh yang ia peluk mulai melemah.

"_Na-nado saranghae_…" Ia melepas pelukannya untuk melihat Junsu. Tangan halus Junsu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi Yoochun.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu begini" Junsu yang tiba-tiba hidup kembali itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Betapa terkejutnya seorang Park Yoochun saat ini. Ia kembali merengkuh erat tubuh kecil Junsu seakan ia tak mau Junsu pergi lagi untuk selamanya.

"_Jeongmal mianhae_, Kim Junsu. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. _Saranghae_!" Ia mencium puncak kepala Junsu dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Aku juga, Park Yoochun" ucap Junsu.

"Nah, ayo tunjukkan pada mereka…" Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu erat dan menyeretnya kedepan dorm, dimana para fans berkumpul. Ia menghiraukan teriakan Yunho dan Changmin saat melewati ruang tv.

Para fans berteriak senang akan kemunculan Park Yoochun sang idola yang menggenggam erat tangan Kim Junsu.

"Kali ini aku tak akan berbohong lagi. Tidak pada kalian, pada Kim Junsu, dan pada perasaanku sendiri."

"… Aku mencintai Kim Junsu." Kalimat tersebut mengakhiri pernyataan cinta dari seorang idola, Park Yoochun. Ia mencium bibir Junsu, yang saat ini ber-status sebagai _namja chingu_ nya.

Jaejoong tersenyum haru saat melihat adegan itu. Sementara itu Changmin memandang mereka berdua _speechless_, dan Yunho yang menatap kesal.

"Ya! Park Yoochun! Kau mau menggantikan YunJae sebagai best couple huh?" serunya kesal.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa menanggapi kekesalan Yunho. "Sudahlah Yunnie, biarkan mereka jadi best couple kali ini. Kita bisa menjadi best couple lain kali. Oh iya, Changmin-ah segeralah cari pacar jika kau juga ingin seperti mereka" ucapnya sebelum mengajak Yunho meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ya! Aku akan dapatkan pacar secepatnya _umma_!" seru Changmin kesal.

Akhirnya kedua manekin itu pun bahagia dengan pemilik mereka masing-masing. Tapatnya pemilik jiwa dan raga mereka selamanya. Happily ever after!

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Ya! akhirnya selesai nih fic comeback saya. Ada yang kangen? #plak Nah, mian kalo banyak miss-typo mohon dimaklumi ya... Namanya juga penulis abal.

Huah! Kangen banget sama fandom ini! Kayaknya makin meriah sama penulis-penulis baru yang berbakat, Yo! Tetap semangat!

Karena fic saya belum sempurna, jadi mohon di review oke? Boleh kirim kritik dan saran itu terserah anda. Kalau mau kritik, gak perlu nge-flame kan?

Ayo! Review gratis nih XD Dan makasih udah mampir~ ^^

Salam kenal semuanya! Annyeong!


End file.
